The Chief Investigator - largely with extramural support - has kept up a widely diversified program, international and interdisciplinary in character, involving binding studies of agonists, electrophysiology of ion flux, photochemistry of psychoactive drugs, modeling of nicotinic and muscarinic agonists, consultation on protective measures against organophosphorous agents--and support function for a clinical program on degenerative diseases of the brain. In addition, the Chief Investigator is active in international scientific exchange and collaboration with most countries of Western Europe, China, Japan and Taiwan.